


Nighttime Meetings

by CerezaPlease



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Time Skip, Sexual Inexperience, Teacher-Student Relationship, my first fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaPlease/pseuds/CerezaPlease
Summary: Byleth has a stressful day so he pays a visit to Linhardt's room after dark.





	Nighttime Meetings

It had been a long night for Byleth so far and he was elated that the hard work of grading exams was over for now. He stalked silently along the long hallway and stopped in front of a student's door. He opened it with a small key he held in his pocket before slipping inside. The student had no idea he was even in the room yet, so Byleth allowed himself a few moments to enjoy the sight in front of him.  
  
Linhardt lay on his side, the silk bedsheets pooling by his waist as he shivered and writhed against his own hands. He let out a few soft moans, bucking his hips up into the warm touch. He seemed lost in his own world and Byleth would normally be content to simply observe.  
  
But tonight had been stressful and there were promising looks given to him during class that he simply couldnt ignore. So Byleth locked the door behind him and climbed onto the bed behind his student.  
  
"Eh? B-Byleth?" Linhardt said, pulling his hands out from under the sheets quickly. "I didn't know you were here yet. You're late..."  
  
"I had exams to grade," Byleth informed him. "I'm disappointed to see you started without me."  
  
Linhardt blushed and broke eye contact. "Well you can't just expect me to wait all night for you..."  
  
"I suppose not," Byleth hummed, taking in the sight of his student's bare skin.  
  
Linhardt tried not to feel self-conscious, reminding himself that this wasnt the first time they had been together in this way. Still, something about the older man's gaze made him fidget a bit. "Well?" he said. "Are you going to touch me or should I continue?"  
  
Byleth gave him a small, rare smile and removed his gloves, placing them on the end table. "Come here," he said, pulling the tall boy against him.  
  
"You're not going to take off yo--" Linhardt's voice broke once Byleth's hands were on him, caressing and stroking his heated flesh. He moaned again, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"You've worked yourself up quite a bit," Byleth muttered as he rubbed the tip and felt the bit of liquid pooling there. The rest of his cock felt a little slick.  
  
Linhardt didn't reply, instead closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations his teacher was giving him. It was weird, he thought, but he loved the way Byleth's hands felt on his body more than his own. It was like he knew precisely how to touch him to milk out every last gasp and cry of pleasure. His eyes opened again once he felt his teacher press something hard against his ass.  
  
"Aah... Byleth..." he moaned, grinding back against the bulge. "Please..."  
  
He ignored Linhardt, instead picking up the pace of his strokes and leaning in to kiss the back of his neck.  
  
"Just cum, baby. It's okay," Byleth said, his voice rough and strained. "You're such a good boy."  
  
Linhardt let out a whimper as he came, dirtying the sheets and his teacher's hands. He panted heavily, trying to calm his racing heart as his cock twitched in Byleth's hands.  
  
Byleth stroked him a few more times, coating Linhardt's length with the cum on his hands. Linhardt shivered.  
  
"S-Sensitive now, By..." he whined.  
  
"I know." He pulled his hands away and went to his own pants, quickly undoing the buttons and removing his belt. Linhardt looked over his shoulder and rolled over, eager to help.  
  
The second they had Byleth's pants and underwear removed, Linhardt scooted down till he was eye level with his teacher's hard cock. He looked up at Byleth, a small blush on his face, and kissed the tip.  
  
Byleth made a low, growling sound at the back of his throat as he put his hand on the back of Linhardt's head. Linhardt let himself be guided forward and opened his mouth to accept his cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucking ever so slightly. His hands rubbed and squeezed what he didn't have in his mouth.  
  
Linhardt listened to the soft, melodic sounds of his teacher's moans and it encouraged him to take more into his throat. He could feel Byleth twitching in his mouth and he struggled to relax. He was not yet as experienced as he would have liked, but judging by the look on his teacher's face he supposed he was doing an okay job.  
  
After another minute of Linhardt clumsily trying to suck around the large intrusion, Byleth pulled him back by his hair. Linhard hissed against the sting and glared up at him.  
  
"Ow, what?" He asked angrily, wiping his spit-covered lips with the back of his hand.  
  
"Sorry." Byleth didn't look sorry at all. "I don't want to cum in your mouth."  
  
The stinging pain on his scalp was quickly forgotten as Linhardt realized what was being suggested. He nodded eagerly and scooted up onto the bed.  
  
"So... Um... On my stomach, then?" he asked. He cursed the nervous feeling bubbling up in his belly and the way his cock had begun to twitch back to life.  
  
Byleth nodded, turning away from Linhardt to look in the end table's drawer for a familiar bottle of oil.  
  
Linhardt laid on his stomach, his ass lifted slightly in the air as he put a pillow beneath him. He resisted the urge to look behind him as he heard the bottle's cap open and liquid being squirted out. He could imagine his teacher rubbing his own cock with it, slicking up his length before he put it inside of him. He blushed, burying his face in the sheets beneath him and tried to be as patient as possible.  
  
Byleth pressed two fingers against his hole and hummed to himself. "I see you really did get started without me."  
  
Linhardt only nodded.  
  
"Good. You've done a good job preparing for me like this," Byleth said, his voice low.  
  
Linhardt smiled at the praise but quickly forgot about it once he felt something bigger replace his fingers and push its way inside of him. Byleth was not particularly a man of patience or consideration but with Linhardt he didnt't want to go too fast. He knew that he wasn't fragile or timid in the slightest, but he also knew Linhardt was still his student and he never wanted to cause him pain.  
  
As soon as his balls were pressed up against his student's ass, Byleth let out a long breath.  
  
"Fuck," Linhardt moaned, squirming a little as he adjusted to the cock nestled snugly in his ass. He pressed back against it, biting his lower lip.  
  
Byleth grabbed Linhardt's hips and pulled out slightly before thrusting back in hard. This earned him the reaction he wanted; Linhardt crying out, uncaring of how loud he was being. Byleth loved the sound of his voice, especially in situations like this.  
  
He began thrusting in earnest now, roughly pulling Linhardt's hips back and forth as he fucked him deep. Linhardt was fully hard now and ground himself into the pillow, desperate for friction.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Linhardt moaned. "Byleth... Byleth... Please, more--!"  
  
Byleth dug his fingernails into his hips, not caring if he wound up leaving marks. He pounded into him harder, loving the sound of skin slapping as he neared his climax.  
  
Linhardt desperately pushed back against the cock, his head feeling light and the muscles in his belly tightening before he cried out once more and his cock spurted weakly onto the pillow.  
  
Byleth continued to fuck into his student with little care for the fact he had just cum. He was close. The feeling of Linhardt's body squeezing and constricting against his cock made him bite down hard on his bottom lip as he spilled into his student.  
  
The two of them sat there for a few moments, panting. Byleth reached over to stroke Linhardt's hair.  
  
"Good boy," he said, regaining his composure at a faster rate than Linhardt was. Linhardt smiled against the sheets, enjoying the full feeling of Byleth's cum inside him.  
  
Although he knew they could not spend the entire night together, Byleth was content to spend just a little while longer with Linhardt in his embrace. In a different world, perhaps they could truly be together but for now their relationship would have to remain a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Linhardt/Byleth smut so I wrote some. Be the change you want to see in the world!


End file.
